Omniverse
Term used to refer to the total collective existence of universes. The Omniverse is composed of countless independent, and defined universes which exist in their own isolated state, operating under their own Spatial-Temporal laws and nature, each having its own distinct context of space and time as well as other foundational forces. It is bound by the energy-matrix known as the Omniversal Chain and embodies all of known existence on its level of reality, with only the remnants of the Void existing beyond its boundaries. The only other specifically defined location relevant to it is the Nexus of Creation which exists at its exact center. It is also referred to as the Second-Generation Creation, most often by those beings of the First-Generation Creation. Nature The nature of the Omniverse is beyond Spatial-Temporal Understanding on many levels. The sheer scale of its existence itself is beyond imagination. It also operates on levels that often seem contradictory or conflictual. For example, it is bound together by the energy matrix known as the Omniversal Chain, a matrix that defines, limits and binds each universe, one to another. Yet, from within any given universe there are no practical limitations to its size, and no defined boundaries where a universe simply ends. Likewise, the structure itself has been perceived as a spatial construct (each universe existing in its own space, simultaneous with others), temporal construct (each universe being the predecessor and successor of another), or dimensional plane (each universe co-existing, but on various dimensional realities or frequencies). It is generally believed that this phenomenon is a much broader example of the wave-particle duality observed in quantum science, where sub-atomic phenomena seem to behave as waves or particles depending on the method of observation. The true nature of the Omniverse is beyond definition, so in essence, all and none of these models for its existence are accurate. Attributes While the Omniverse itself cannot be defined as having a 'shape' or 'form' it does have a center, which is the extra-dimensional construct known as the Nexus of Creation. That construct exists in the same 'space' as the Primal Atom, the original creation of God, composed completely of primal matter that when detonated by the Power Divine, seeded the entire Void with the elements that would evolve into the Omniverse proper. It is also known that the Omniverse has limits, as the Void still exists beyond its domain. It is conceivable that the Void, being the precursor of all existence is truly unlimited in its span, but since Creation, the term 'remnants of the Void' has been used by quite powerful cosmic beings, implying that the void has been significantly diminished. The Omniverse itself has many complex layers that have yet to be fully defined. For example, one could look at the large number of universes that share a similar Spatial-Temporal Reality, a similar context and balance of substance, with foundational forces and physical laws almost exactly the same. Within those are subsets of universes who also share similar actual form, with parallel stars, planets, etc. all of whom experience a similar history, taking similar form, evoloving similar life. Within those are subsets of universes with parallel worlds whose intelligent life share large portions of their history as nearly identical, worlds with near identical individuals, cultures and societies, who pursued nearly identical lives. Universes similar to one another are often referred to as alternate universes, and these layers in general are referred to as various sets of Multiverses that are connected by their levels of similarity. It is known that many of these layers have additional or stronger connections between them. Thus were one to travel between universes, the more similar, and parallel the easier the act of transversing the barrier between. The converse is also then true, the more radically different the harder to breach between the two. As a result, most beings who discover a means of transversing universes are usually limited to only the most closely aligned, similar or parallel, in other words, a relatively small set of alternate universes, or a small segment of a broader Multiverse. Among them, many then believe they have discovered the extent of the broader creation, never realizing it is only a small piece of the whole. It also has seemed at times that universes within the Omniverse shift in alignment, as if there is some great movement of universes throughout the whole. It has appeared at times that certain universes move into closer alignment, becoming easier to transverse and thus resulting in more breach events. Then later, such transversal seems nearly impossible and the occurence of breach events drop significantly or cease altogether. This may also be a function of the Omniversal Chain itself as it is known that the Chain is in a constant state of flux, and the stronger its energy at any given point, the more difficult to pass through it. However, the nature of the Chain to ebb and flow, also supports that there may indeed be a shifting of alignment between universes which are defined by that chain. There also seems to be no realistic limit to the number of universes contained within the Omniverse. It has been theorized as a function of quantum mechanics, that at every point of option, there exists a universe for each option that exists, and thus in some universe, each option is the one utilized. This theory holds this exists for the decisions of sentient beings, where each choice they might make results in an alternate universe, to the random motions of sub-atomic particles. If such is true, than the number of universes may be beyond calculation. Significant History The Omniverse itself formed out of the elements of the Primal Atom. When God fashioned that creation and then detonated it with the Power Divine, it sent forth a massive shockwave which would form the energy matrix of the Omniversal Chain, and it seeded the void with elements of primal matter which then began the slow evolutionary process leading to all existence and ultimately life itself. Since it's creation, it is known the Omniverse has undergone dramatic change. Universes within its expanse have been destroyed, collapsing out of existence, and others have been born through various means. It is also known that at times, beings of sufficient power, or using outside power sources, have managed to seal off specific universes within, literally cutting them off from the whole through unknown means. Finally, it is also known that at various times the Omniverse as a whole has been threatened, most notably through efforts to corrupt the Omniversal Chain. Full details on any of these incidents have yet to be revealed. It is generally believed that at the time of Judgment Day the entire Omniverse will be dismantled, literally de-created, however this remains to be seen. Apocrypha Through study, it appears that a large amount of so-called fiction, commonly used for entertainment among sentient species, actually details events in other universes, during other points in time, sometimes in parallel universes, sometimes in radically different ones. One way of looking at this is through the quantum mechanics theory detailed above: that all options, all choices, all possibilities actually exist, and if so, naturally any story told will somewhere, somehow align with actual events. Whether this is sufficient to explain this odd parallel or not remains to be seen. Additional Resources *Wikipedia Article on Omniverse Category:Encyclopedia Category:Places Category:Cosmic Phenomena Category:Spatial Phenomena Category:Temporal Phenomena Category:Phenomena Category:Primary Source Articles